Inner Inhibitions
by Mitsuki2185
Summary: Lavi slips something strange that he got from Komui into Allen and Kanda's food. Just what is this mystery substance and why is it making them both feel weird emotions? Yullen and a bit of implied LaMui.
1. Soba and dot dot dot Food

*******

Disclaimer: So my disclaimers before have been extremely long and totally irrelevant to the story, so I deleted this one and replaced it with this one. "No."

A/N: This is my first D(dot)Gray-man fanfic, so I'm sorry if my characters are a bit OOC. This first chapter is mostly from Lavi's point of view, but in the next upcoming chapters it'll mostly be from either Allen or Kanda's points of view.

*******

Chapter 1-Soba and…food.

Komui was a known psychopath. For his birthday they had even gone so far as to buy him a yellow and black striped 'Caution' sign. The only reason why he didn't wear it was because he claimed that 'yellow just simply wasn't his color' and also that it 'clashed with his beret'. Everyone knew he was dangerous and always made an effort to stay away from him whenever he had a new 'invention'. Abomination was a better suited word for his creations. Komui always went to great lengths to test his new inventions…

"Lavi, I need you to do something for me." said Komui a smile spreading across his face.

"And what would that be?" said Lavi, his interest sparked.

"I need you to slip this into someone's food." said Komui pulling out a mysterious vial.

"Whose food?" asked Lavi cocking an eyebrow at the substance.

"Any two people of your choice," said Komui, but paused, "As long as it's not my Linalee-chan!"

Lavi grinned, already having two targets in mind, "It won't do anything harmful to them will it?"

"No," said Komui his grin widening, "but no matter what…YOU MUST NOT TELL THEM IT WAS ME."

"And it's clear?" asked Lavi pointing to the container in question.

"Yes, it's clear and odorless," answered Komui, "but you might want to hide anyways."

"And why is that?"

"Because it tastes like sh*t." chuckled Komui.

"Just what exactly is it?" asked Lavi suspiciously.

Lavi's eyes widened in awe and amusement as Komui whispered something in his ear.

His day had just gotten a little less boring.

"Oi! Moyashi, what did you do to my soba?!" blamed Kanda, "It tastes like-"

"Me? What did you do to _my_ food?" retorted Allen.

"What's going on?" asked Linalee as she took her seat next to Allen at the cafeteria table.

"My soba tastes…funny." stated Kanda frustration clear on his face.

"So does my…food." exclaimed Allen too lazy to rename all the food he had just consumed.

"But I thought that Jeryy cooks all the food." said Linalee.

"He does." they both replied.

"So then why are you accusing each other?" questioned Linalee.

"Because…well…that's because…um," started Allen having already forgotten why he and Kanda had started fighting in the first place, "Uh, hey Kanda, why did you blame me again?"

"Che." was his only reply.

"So why don't you guys go talk to Jer-" said Linalee. She was cut off by a sudden movement in the corner of her peripheral vision. "Oh no you don't."

Her hand shot out and grabbed the thick, heavy material of a certain someone's coat.

"Ah! Linalee, I-I've been looking everywhere for you!" stammered Lavi.

"Oh really?" she said hoisting Lavi up by his collar, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about why Allen and Kanda's food tastes funny would you?"

Lavi knew that beneath her sugary sweet voice was a hidden evil that knew no bounds. Finding himself in this situation yet again, Lavi did the only thing he could do. He pulled out the best puppy face he could make. He looked at her apologetically, his lower lip quivering and his twinkling emerald eye begging for forgiveness.

"L-linalee-chan, you know that I would never do something like that, especially to my…er…best friends in the whole entire world." he said nervously.

He turned to look at the faces of his three best friends, their reactions went a little like this:

Linalee: _Lavi, I know you did something and if you don't tell me what I'll tell Komui you raped me_

Allen: _I wonder if Jeryy has anymore food left over, maybe I could get some dango later…_

Kanda: **DIE!!!! Stupid Rabbit.**

All color drained from his face after seeing Kanda's expression.

-What do I do?- thought Lavi -If this continues, I'm going to lose my head…literally-

Lavi eyed Kanda as he reached for Mugen, hatred and bloodlust in his eyes.

He gulped audibly. All three of them took it as a sign that Lavi did have something to do with Kanda and Allen's food.

In no time Kanda had already drawn his sword, placing the blade at Lavi's throat. Mugen glinted evilly.

"It's not my fault!" blurted Lavi, "Komui told me to do it! I had no choice!"

Well, actually that last part was a lie. Lavi had volunteered to do it, but he'd never let Kanda know that.

"What was it?" questioned Kanda, anger seeping into his voice.

-Komui told me not to tell anyone what it was- Lavi thought to himself, -but on the other hand, if I don't say something, Yuu's going to kill me-

"I-it was a potion!"

"What kind of potion?" asked Allen.

"U-ummmm…" stalled Lavi.

"What kind of potion was it?" growled Kanda.

"A…a LOVE potion!" he shouted.

Linalee's grip loosened in surprise and Lavi used this to make his escape. He ran out of the cafeteria, arms flailing like a maniac, leaving three stunned exorcists and a group of concerned and confused finders.

*******

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I think I might've made Lavi a bit too cowardly though. Sorry to all the Lavi fangirls out there. Later I'm thinking of adding some Lamui (Lavi x Komui) what do you think? I don't think there are enough of those out there and they've become my second favorite pairing.

P.S. I'm trying to make an amv for my friend's birthday but I need a good Yullen song. I was thinking of using 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace, but that song has been overused so it wouldn't be as special, ya know what I mean? I was also thinking of using 'Gives You Hell' by The All American Rejects for a Yuvillen (Yuu x Lavi x Allen) but that one's for my other friend. If you have any good song suggestions for a Yullen, feel free to tell me.


	2. For the Sake of Research

*******

Disclaimer: My disclaimers are always much too long and my chapters much too short, soooo…I've decided to shorten my disclaimers and instead turn my great ideas and themes into oneshots (with a lot more detail of course). So I apologize to anyone who looked forward to my disclaimers (anyone?), but you'll just have to read the oneshots once I get around to them…

Oh yeah, I don't own D(dot)Gray-man or any characters in or related to the anime or manga series.

A/N: School is quickly approaching, so I thought that I'd update before I become too busy slacking off on homework.

*******

Chapter 2-For the Sake of Research

"Komui!!!!!" shouted the redheaded exorcist as he burst through said man's door, "They found out!!"

Komui raised an eyebrow and took a leisurely sip from his coffee mug as he secretly planned the most efficient way to kill the exorcist before him without alerting Lenalee.

"And just what exactly did you tell them?" he inquired his voice still level so far.

"I…I told them that I got the stuff from you." answered Lavi, "…and Lenalee was there too."

At that last statement the mad scientist's control started to slip, his hand shaking uncontrollably as coffee spewed all over his desk.

"But," started Lavi in an attempt to prevent his own demise, "I…I kinda told them that it was a love potion…" he mumbled.

Komui's hand stopped shaking long enough for him to ponder this unexpected twist in his plans.

"What?" asked Komui suddenly confused.

"Well they asked me what it was and I just panicked. So I lied…" replied Lavi.

"So wait, you lied to them about what it was, but not who you got it from?"

"I was caught off guard okay?!"

"Well…I might actually be able to use this situation to my advantage…" Komui thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Lavi.

"Do you know what placebos are?"

"Yeah, it's my job to know." he replied, "It's when the symptoms of a patient's illness improve without actually being administered the proper medication, they think that they're going to get better, so they do. So what about it?"

"The reason why I had you slip that substance into their food was because I needed two test subjects that had no knowledge of being experimented on so that I could record their progress and submit the results to the rest of the science community. And now I have two test subjects that know that they are being tested on, but are expecting different results. It's almost as good as them not knowing at all. Instead of checking if the substance is doing what it's supposed to be doing, I could see if their false knowledge and expectations would get in the way or even totally change the effects of '_that' _substance." explained Komui his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"So what you're saying is that you're not going to tell them that I lied, but instead spy on them to see if they start acting differently while still letting them think that they drank a love potion?" accused Lavi.

"Yes."

"I just have one thing to say to that Komui," said Lavi, "…can I help?"

___

Kanda stalked through the halls leaving fear and dread in his wake, Allen struggling to keep up beside him.

No one dared to approach Kanda. Just his murderous aura alone had put a few unlucky finders on the verge of fainting.

"Kanda…" started Allen.

"Shut up Moyashi." warned Kanda.

"But…"

"I said to shut up!" shouted Kanda.

"Kanda!" said Allen more demandingly.

"WHAT?!"

"We passed Komui's office."

"…"

"Kanda?"

"Che. I knew that."

"Komui!" shouted Kanda as he kicked the doors open dramatically.

"Ah, Kanda. Allen. You guys are right on time, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"Komui-san," said Allen darkly, "there is something we would like to discuss with you as well."

"Where do you think you're going, Rabbit?" said Kanda his glare enough to make even the Millennium Earl crawl under a rock.

"K-kanda! A-allen!" stuttered Lavi, "I'd love to stick around…but I just remembered that I have to…uh…do something for Gramps. Yeah! I have to uh…buy a…penguin!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

"Is it just me or has Lavi been acting really weird lately?" asked Allen thoughtfully, "He seems really nervous and jumpy."

"By the looks of it, I'd say he's…in love." answered Komui wistfully, "Ah, youth, what I wouldn't give to be young again. Love is really the best thing for the soul…as long as it's not with Lenalee." added Komui.

"Che. Stupid Supervisor, you're only 29, it's not like you're that old." said Kanda interrupting Komui's reminiscing.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." said Allen turning to Komui, "What was that stuff that Lavi slipped us? And why did he give it to us?"

"I thought that he already told you that it was a love potion." stated Komui cleverly sidestepping Allen's question.

"So you mean he wasn't lying?" asked Allen his eyes wide.

"Why did you think he was lying?"

"Oh…maybe because he's a stupid rabbit who does nothing but cause trouble." offered Kanda.

"Well, um if you don't think he wasn't, then he wasn't."

"We never said that we didn't think he wasn't." stated Allen suspiciously.

"Ahahahaha! You're so funny Allen-kun!" shouted Komui with a forced laugh. Allen and Kanda immediately went up on their guard, "Anyways, since you guys imbibed that…er…love potion, I'm going to need to study the effect that it has on you guys. Is that okay?"

"No." stated Allen and Kanda in unison.

"Too bad." retorted Komui, "You guys don't have a choice."

*******

A/N: Someone told me that they would prefer it if there was no LaMui, so there won't be any in this fic, but for those who are interested I'll write a separate fic that takes place during the same time, but concentrates more on Lavi and Komui.

P.S. I'm not sure where I'm going with this fic, but it might go on hiatus for a bit (lol. Like Hoshino Katsura), but if I do put it on hiatus, I'll be sure to add a few more chapters as an apology of sorts.


	3. Let the Research Begin!

*******

Disclaimer: Non. Je n'ai pas D. Gray-man. (No. I do not have/own D. Gray-man)

A/N: Just thought that I should update since it's been a while.

*******

Chapter 3 : Let the Research Begin!

"Sooo?" inquired Komui.

"So what?" replied Kanda huffily.

"How does this setting make you feel? Do you feel any different? Are you overcome with love for each other? Don't you just want to look into Allen-kun's deep snowy eyes and lose yourself in a blizzard of love? Do you?"

"…Damn supervisor. Where the hell are you going with this and why are we doing this?"

Allen, Kanda, and Komui were presently in Komui's office. Among the stacks and piles of paperwork a space had been cleared and set with a table at which the two exorcists were currently dining. A crisp white tablecloth covered the table and a single rose had been placed in a vase as the centerpiece. The lights had been dimmed and twinkle lights strung up along the bookshelves. Marie had even been brought in to play a romantic song on the violin for the two dining exorcists.

"Umm…Komui, this is romantic and all," stated Allen, "but I don't think the potion's working."

"Why not Allen –kun?"

"Because I feel like I'm going to vomit just being in this setting with Kanda of all people."

"Likewise." added Kanda not acknowledging that Allen had insulted him.

Even though Allen said that, he was thinking quite the opposite actually. The dim lights created shadows on Kanda's face that left out any imperfections and highlighted his most prominent features, such as his eyes that held a certain gleam in them as they stared deep into Allen's at this very moment.

"K-kanda?" stuttered Allen just now realizing that the samurai had been staring at him and he too had been staring back.

"Che."

Kanda too had been staring at Allen for pretty much the same reason. The twinkle lights casted an unearthly glow upon Allen's white hair, turning it an alluring silver color to match Allen's enchanting gray eyes.

"So you two feel nothing at all? C'mon you guys both have to tell the truth. This _is _an experiment and it needs data, so fess up." grinned Komui.

" Well," gulped Allen, "this is all for the sake of research right? And it's not like I actually have these…er, feelings. Right?"

"Right." agreed Komui fingers crossed behind his back.

"And Kanda's not allowed to hurt me?"

"No…definitely not."

"Grrrr." growled Kanda.

"Oh, hush." Komui retaliated.

"Well, um. I'm kinda getting this weird feeling right now…and Kanda's…not ugly."

"Oh really Allen-kun? Now tell me more, I need to know every single detail."

"Uh…well. I kinda have this…urge to well, do…stuff."

"Mmhmmm. Like?"

"Well," Allen shifted nervously in his seat until his eyes locked on Kanda's, "I want to lean forward and rest my hand against Kanda's cheek." Now Allen gripped the sides off his chair as if that would prevent him from doing so, "I want to run my fingers along his jaw. I want to…" Allen made a strangled sound, "_kiss him_."

Komui was caught off guard at this. Had Allen harbored feelings for Kanda before this whole fiasco had even started? Komui was thoroughly shocked, but not wanting to scare Allen, he didn't show it, but moved on to Kanda instead.

"Kanda-kun?" asked Komui expectantly.

"Che. Right now the Moyashi doesn't look that bad either and…it seems that at the moment I wouldn't object to kissing either. Che. Stupid love potion." Kanda added the last part as something to blame for this sudden odd sensation, but he would be lying if he said that he hadn't felt this before on a much much smaller level.

Okay, NOW Komui was thoroughly and completely shocked. Did Kanda have feelings for Allen too? It wasn't actually a love potion, so he hadn't expected these reactions. But there was no way in a million years that either of the two exorcists before him would lie about anything much less something like this! This was huge news. He _had _to tell Lenalee. Or face her wrath.

Komui then prompted conversation out of the two to see if the potion affected topics of conversation as well. As they began talking, he just nodded and wrote down every single word to keep for future reference. As he took notes, Komui couldn't help but look up over his clipboard to study his two test subjects. They had started talking to each other instead of Komui and it seemed almost as if they had forgotten he was there altogether. They talked about random everyday things like books and places, they even talked about acquaintances and the number of topics seemed to increase, but blended so well together that it was impossible to count because he couldn't even determine where one topic started and another ended. He watched as they both became more passionate and heated in their conversation and he noted that Allen's cheeks had become a bit pink as well as the tips of Kanda's ears. Were they…blushing? How had he never noticed before the chemistry that flowed so well between the two? Even though Allen did most of the talking, Kanda actually participated a couple times. In all the years that he had known Kanda, Komui had rarely ever seen Kanda talk this much. And never had he seen Kanda look at someone like the way he looked at Allen this very moment.

Komui snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of Allen's laughter accompanied by an odd combination of hissing and coughing from Kanda. It took him several moments to realize that Kanda was laughing.

His eyes widened to the size Petri dishes (nerd humor) and his clipboard and pen now lay scattered on the ground among the unfinished paperwork.

"OH. MY. GOD." those were the only words to escape his gaping mouth before he was speeding down the hall to inform Lenalee and warn Lavi of the Apocalypse and their impending doom.

"Well, that was rude." commented Allen as he and Kanda stared at the door Komui had just run through screaming and flailing his arms in a manner much like Lavi's behavior earlier.

Now that Komui was out of the room they both sat in an awkward silence, finally realizing that they had just had a conversation and did not want to kill each other yet. Suddenly Allen was on his feet and found himself walking towards Kanda. He stood in front of Kanda for only a second before he climbed into Kanda's lap straddling him and wrapping his arms comfortably around the older man's neck. It was now Allen's turn to widen his eyes in surprise. He had no idea why he did that and now he found himself a bright tomato red as he scanned Kanda's face for any signs of unwillingness.

-_Damn love potion, making me do and feel weird things_- mentally cursed Allen.

Allen gasped as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. All Allen saw was the deep cobalt blue of Kanda's eyes before a pair of surprisingly delicate lips captured his in a gentle yet passionate liplock.

*******

A/N: Le gasp! What will happen next?! Even I don't know! I just kinda go with the flow. Which is probably not good for writing, but not knowing what happens next can be quite refreshing!

P.S. Here comes the happy time of the fanfic, but don't get too used to it, because all is not as it seems. And what brought them together, can also tear them apart. Muahahahahahahaha!


End file.
